johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 2
This is part 2 of this guide. Here this is where you'll know where to go and even how to get to and survive Rover Mansion. Part 2 After exiting Berkley Mansion. Head back to Veros Woods and back to the Town of Jova where you can buy Holy Water which you're going to need in this part of the game with it's block breaking ability. After buying the Holy Water, head back to Jova Woods and eventually to Veros Woods, this time you can use the downward steps to the Town of Veros so you can buy the Knife and the Chain Whip, if you don't have anough hearts head pass Berkley Mansion and further into Veros Woods and to Dabi's Path. In Dabi's Path there's the Sacred Flames, use Holy Water to break the Blocks that contain the Flames. Once you come into Alijiba Woods, be careful of the spiders that come up and down, they shoot spider webs at you though you can use your whip to destroy the webs. Once you reach the Town of Alijiba, buy Garlic and Laurels (which will come in handy at some points later in the game) and trade your White Crystal for a Blue Crystal which is needed to get into Rover Mansion, you can also enter Carmilla Cemetary and use Garlic to make a secret Merchant appear and you'll get the Silver Knife. Then, return to Alijiba Woods and take the downward steps and into a cave, take the upper level through the cave, after that you'll come across a seemingly uncrossable lake, select the Blue Crystal in your inventory and crouch for about 5 seconds, this should make the lake reveal a level beneath it, this will take you into Rover Mansion. Rover Mansion When inside, take the upward stairs. Once on the second level you can take either one of two routes: go right and jump onto the 2 blocks and fall onto the platform below, or take the next upward stairs. The first route is a lot less dangerous because there's no difficult enemies, but you'll have a hard time accumulating hearts (especially if you're low or out of hearts). The second route is longer and more difficult, keep in mind while you're on the third level be careful of the spikes as they'll deal a lot of damage if you touch them, plus they're knights at the spaces between the spikes, deal with them before you proceed (use Holy Water to defeat them), the fourth level has those winged enemies, select Dracula's Rib to deflect their fireballs. Once you reach the other side of the Mansion, be mindful of the Skeleton Knights that throw bones. Before you climb up the upward stairs to the right, head right to a long platform, as you jump onto that platform be careful of the purple colored platform that moves from right to left, it can push you off the long platform if you don't watch it's movements. As you reach the far side of the bottom right area, buy an Oak Stake. After you buy the Oak Stake, head towards the stairs and begin to head upward and defeat any enemy you face. as you reach the Crystal seal, use the Oak Stake to shatter it. Inside you'll obtain Dracula's Heart. Be careful on your way out of the Mansion, on the right side you need to go out almost the same way as you came in, but it's easier to get out on the left side.